My Random Prince of Tennis Parody
by AnimeAngel94
Summary: This is a little parody that I created when I had too much free time...


A Random Parody

It was a normal day in Seishun Gakuen. The birds chirped as the flit around, collecting food for the little ones. Busy little bees were collecting pollen from flowers. All was peaceful and quiet. Well, almost everything. Taking a trip down to the tennis courts where terrible dangers lie, or no scratch that...ahem...where terrible dangers run amok! (Amok? Is that how you spell it? Well w/e)

Now be warned what you are about to see is not for the faint hearted. There is love, torture, anger, and the greatest greif one could have.

"Ah! My favourite pokemon card is flying away in the wind!" shouted tennis regular Momoshiro. He ran after it frantically, after all it _was_ gyarados. After a few seconds he got tired and stopped running. "OH god...so...tired...can't..go..on!" Slowly but surely, he fell to the ground as a random voice said "Keep Fit"

After about 10 seconds, Momo was up but sitting in his little emo corner. That is when tennis regular Eiji stepped onto the courts. Noticing Momo, he walked up to tennis regular Taka.

"Taka-san...what's wrong with Momo-chan, nyah?" Taka just shook his head with sorrow. Since Eiji wouldn't be able to get anymore out of him, he decided to go to the extreme. "I've got to go to the extreme...nyah!" Handing Taka a racket he covered his ears. But he heard no noise. Looking up he saw Taka holding the racket, looking perfectly normal. That was not right. Eiji uncovered his ears. Taka was supposed to go--

"BURNING! C'MON BABY! MOMO'S GYARADOS FLEW AWAY! GREATO!" Nevermind, there it was.

"Oh,hey wait a second, nyah! I didn't know that you could teach a gyarados fly, nyah!" This was completely new to Eiji. He knew that gyarados could surf but to fly? He obviously didn't know much about pokemon anymore.

Then tennis regular Oishi walked in. "OH! Momo-chan! Don't sit like that! You might get your pants dirty! I just don't get you kids." Oishi then went on a rant about respect and who it is that does the laundry. Nobody really got why he was talking about laundry though.

"Fshuuu..." Kaidoh and Momo were now locked in a heated glare. Regular against regular. Second year against seconds year. Bandana against...no bandana.

"What do you want baka mamushi!?"

"Fshuu..."

"Maybe we should stop this, nyah?"

"Mamushi!"

"Saa, this looks interesting."

"Fshuu..."

"There was a 100 chance of you saying that and besides I agree. This is good data...

"Mamushi!"

"Kids, Stop fighting! You are going to hurt yourself! Stop this instat or your grounded!"

"FSHUU!"

"DATA!"

"..." Momo shuffled back into his emo corner.

"Momo-chan-senpai...are you ok?" Nobody had noticed tennis regular Ryoma walk in.

"No leave me alone!" Momo shouted tears coming from eyes. "Mamushi hurted my feelings" Ryoma, trying not to laugh then said "It's ok. You'll get over it sooner or later. Want to go get Wac Donalds?"

"I'm over it!" So, Momo and Ryoma left for Wac Donalds.

"Ha? How did he do that so easily?" non-regular tennis player Horio questioned with all his 2 years of tennis experience.

"Ha! Of course he did! He's RYOMA-SAMA! AND HE DID IT WITH THE POWER OF MY LOVE!" Non-tennis player Tomoka exclaimed with pride. cough

"Tomo-chan!" Not-so-good Tennis player Sakuno said.

"Ha! Love? gags He did it with my 2 years of tennis experience!" ...No one really knew how Horio's 2 years of tennis experience would help solve Momo's dilemma.

Everything started turning upright again and people were glad because it was hard to stand upside down. But then the unthinkable happened.

Tezuka walked in...

**Ok, That's all for now! This is kinda stupid and not very good but it's like past 12 and im tired so don't make fun. By the way, Wac Donalds is like a Japanese Mc Donalds!**

**And another thing, the keep fit thing, it's an old commercial where the kids chases the card but then gets tired.**

**I'm going to put another one out for no reason but if anybody want's a serious story with like an OC or something...tell me because I will do requests.**

**By the way if you want pairings with already made people, I might do a RyoSaku it's just that I do not enjoy that pairing very much.**

**Writing is not my thing...My thing is drawing and photography**

**See my sis at ryomaeijiarehot**


End file.
